To Change the World (One Piece fanfic)
by Proximina
Summary: A runaway noble with a troubled past. A pirate with many scars and secrets. And a mermaid who searched for destiny. All so different, but have a similar goal in mind; to make their dreams come true.
1. Prolouge

That's right! New fanfic with new fanmade characters! May have some references to my other one piece fanfic Forever to remember, but these characters are entirely of my own design. And another thing, I don't own One Piece or any of it's characters, just my OC's.

The setting in this chapter takes place many years ago, a little before the execution of Gol D. Roger, and way before the two year timeskip and everything.

In the house of a noble in the South blue...

* Smack!*

"You stupid girl! What did I tell you about your mother, she is never coming back!"

The little brown haired girl, holding her now swollen cheeck cowered in fear at the man, fearing what her 'father' would do to her next. The maids and servants that saw everything, though, did not come to the girl's aid, also fearing what their master would do to them if they did. He took another swig of his beer bottle as he thundered "Now get to damn bed or I'll drag you by the hair Brat!"

Without losing her chance, she stumbled to the safe confines of her room, locking the door behind her and sat there, holding her knees closely to her chest while listening to her father's rampage in the other room. _I just wanted to see mommy._ She thought as she held back the tears and whimpering that fought to be released. Only moments later, when her father finally stopped did someone knock at the door very lightly. "Miss Lisa, may I come in?" The familiar voice of the servant Joseph whispered.

She got up from her crouch position, unlocking the door and allowed the older man inside. One look at her red and pain stricken face, and Joseph was immediately cupping her face in a fatherly way, rubbing her cheek gently to soothe it "...I'm sorry Lisanna...I'm so sorry." He apologized as his face contorted to a sorrowful expression, pulling her into a comforting hug.

She wrapped her thin and tiny arms around his neck, saying "Don't apologize, it wasn't your fault."

He pulled away, a concerned look very visible on his face as he took one moment of thought. "...Lisanna, I will not stand to see you hurt any longer." He gave her a small knap sack as he finished "Pack what you need, You and I are leaving."

"But I can't leave mommy without saying goodbye?"

He smiled slightly, answering "Don't worry, we'll stop by to see her before we go for good."

Later that night...

Walking with Joseph while holding his hand, they slipped out of town successfully, soon afterward heading towards the town cemetary. Many graves were lined up, all signaling the location of each body, but they only went to one. The stone they stood in front of, looked just like the others, but to them, this one was special. On the stone tablet, these words were engraved. " Here lies Tozin Laura. A loving wife and a mother of one."

Lisanna knelt down to place a small handful a flowers next to it, standing back on her feet as she muttered silently to herself, knowing her mother would hear "Mommy, I'm finally gonna be free.

In a rundown town in the West blue...

The bustling town of Saragoza was as busy as any other day, with street merchants catering to any passerbyers with cash, and of course, chasing off any pickpockets and theives that tried to steal their merchandise. Most of them were able to get their hands on some of the products, some weren't so lucky in stealing successfully without getting a beating. This case could be said for a young indigo haired girl named Jackson D. Mai, an orphan without a home, but had a well known reputation for being all of the above.

On some days, she got lucky and stole something without recieving any painful reminders, but on days like these, it always ended up with a brutal beating whenever she got caught. When the punches were thrown and kicks were over, the men left her in the alleyway in a bloody and bruised mess. A little while of laying on the ground recovering and barely breathing, she sat up without a single cry of pain, getting to her feet and leaning on a nearby wall.

She began to treat her wounds, something she would always do when scenarios like that happened, and she had all the scars to prove it. Wincing from the pain, she wiped away the blood on her face and held her breath as she picked off the pebbles that were stuck in the scraps on her hands. One after another, she carefully took out each and every one until it was finally free from any rocks.

But she wasn't free from the constant reminders on her body that meant many things. She was all alone, no one would help her, and above all, she wasn't strong enough to protect herself, just because she was a little girl. She grit her teeth in frustration at this, clenching her bloodied fists. _Someday, I will get stronger. So strong, I won't need anyone to help me, and so strong; that I'll never be hurt ever again...ever._

Somewhere in the North Blue...

"Mother, what's this?"

A dusty gold haired woman turned to her platinum locked daughter, who held a large crystal ball in her dainty hands. She smiled as she took the orb carefully out of the girl's grasp "This my dear, is a crystal ball. And it is a very delicate object." She replied, placing it on the small embroidered pillow on the table in front of her.

The girl plopped herself on the seat across from it, pointing at it curiously "What's it do?"

Almost happy to answer, the mother who was known as a gypsy ran a finger against the smooth surface of the clear crystal. "If people know how to use it, they can sometimes see a vague image of another person's future."

"Can you look into my future?" The little girl asked cheerfully.

Her mother chuckled lightly at her daughter's innocent inquisitiveness, and said "Probably, but I don't think I should."

"...Why not?"

The gypsy took her daughter's hands, caressing them lovingly "Because Rin, this ball only shows you a small fragment, not your entire future. It was made to give you a glimpse, but the path you choose in life is entirely up to you."

The girl known as Rin gave it some thought, before replying "So, I have to find my own destiny?"

Her mother nodded. "Then one day, I'll find my destiny." Rin declared triumphantly


	2. Flowers Blossoming

Years later...

On an island in the South Blue

Lisanna's POV

"Happy Birthday Lisa *cough- cough*, your finally 16!" Joseph rasped, offering me a small cheesecake with the frosted words "Happy B-day."

I smiled at the him, taking the cake but said with concern in my voice "Thank you, but I told you to stop exerting yourself. Your health's gonna get worst if you keep moving around so carelessly."

He shrugged it off, scratching his mess of brown hair "I couldn't just sit in bed while your birthday went uncelebrated. Besides, your 16 now, which makes it all the more important." He reasoned, afterwards, coughing harshly as I laid him back down.

"I guess, but I honestly don't see how it's so important to do something like this when your still ill."

He smiled wearily, sinking back into the covers "Because now, you have more rights, more freedom, and your finally old enough to know *Cough-Cough* Certain things."

I rose my eyebrow at this. "What do you mean by that?"

He patted an empty spot next to him on the mattress, allowing me to sit next to my guardian. After a a large, heaving, breath of air, Joseph began "Remember how I told you that I would protect you and never leave your side...I believe that won't be possible."

I shook my head in denial, and insisted "No, you'll be fine, you just need some rest and-"

"I know I don't have long to live *cough-cough*...so it would be better tell you while I'm still around."

"...Tell me what?" I questioned suspiciously.

He placed his hand on my own as he breathed "...That the man you once knew as your father was never your father to begin with."

I stared at him in alarm disbelieving the words. The man I knew as dad for most of my life, the very man who abused me so much when I was a child, turns out to not be my father... Strangely, I felt confused, but in a way relieved. "...Then...who is?" I muttered in shock.

Joseph sighed heavily, closing his eyes "...Before you were born, your mother, Laura, married what you believed was your father, but it was only to save your father's family from the poor house, with the promise that his family would provide land and business for both families. Laura never loved the man, but did it for the good of her family. One day, when I came to the home as a gardener, she immediately took interest in me. Not as a slave *cough*...but as a person. Admittedly, I did as well. We began talking to eachother, and shared kindness together, later, falling for one another. Of course, she kept it a secret from her husband. A year later, she became with child."

I stayed silent the entire time, my eyes widened at the last sentence. He then continued "Her husband thought he was the father, and she wanted to keep it that way. We both knew it would be dangerous to see eachother at a time like that, so I agreed to keep my distance. And after 9 months of waiting, you came into the world as sweet and beautiful as you are now. Sadly, your mother became ill a few years later and died, never parting the truth that I was the true father."

He stopped, then finishing "I know you must be confused...and scared, but this does not mean that all I did for you was a lie, and that I never cared for you."

Left in shock at this revelation, I simply asked"...Was I...an accident?"

Suddenly, I felt his arms wrap around me, his grip tightening as he said "You were never an accident, and I don't ever regret being your father either. You are my daughter, and I love very much."

Without even thinking, I hugged back, feeling tears coming to my eyes as I said "...I love you too...Daddy."

Little did I know that in only a month, he would leave me alone in this harsh world, alone to be free on my own.

Saragoza in the West Blue

Mai's POV

"Come back here ya street brat!"

 _In your dreams._ I thought as I sprinted towards an alleyway, away from the pursueing shopkeeper. With a few simple leaps ontop of ladders and balconies, I made to the roof and laid there, knowing the shopkeeper wouldn't make it up here. Taking in much needed air, I brought the prize I retrieved to my eyes, studying it. It was a dagger, with a long, but thin blade, a sturdy wooden handle, and intricate designs decorating the hilt. Small and beautiful, it was what I exactly needed.

I took a deep breath as I brought my long hair in front of me, tipping the edge of the blade on the river of blue hair close to the back of my scalp. _There's no going back now_. And with that, I brought the blade down, my hair cutting off with a single snip.

Later, at the docks

"Name please?" The man at the desk asked blantly, tapping the pen on the paper restlessly.

The older man in the front of the line nervously answered,"Manny, I wish to join as the cook."

The man at the desk offered him the pen, pointing to a spot on the paper as the older man signed it. Some people in line left in disappointment since the last cook application was taken, but I stayed in line, anxiously waiting to sign up for the new openings for a pirate crew. The Coast Pirates, lead by a man named Brutus were looking for people willing to become members of the crew, since an unfortunate storm on the grandline took some of their men.

Many people in Saragoza, including me, wanted to join, but there were only 2 spaces left; as a Doctor...or as a Cabin boy. Unfortunately, this captain was very strict about the rules, especially the one about no woman allowed on board. Yeah, it would seem like a piece a cake for me to sign up and get it over with, but there was one problem; If the person getting the names decides to see if I'm really a guy, that could ruin everything. Hopefully, with my boyish outfit, my new (very short) haircut, and my wits, I would be able to pull it off.

"Next!" _I'm up...Let's hope this works_. I strode up to the desk with as much confidence I could muster, ignoring his examination as he looked at my disguise from top to bottom. I literally froze when he asked "Name?"

"...Uuuhhhhhhh...Jackie, sir." I replied in a much deeper voice.

He took a moment to process my answer before he offered my the pen, seeming convinced enough. In my mind, I let out a sigh of relief. Writing down my name, I went up the plank and ended up on the deck of the _Eclipse,_ suddenly recieving pats on the back from people I didn't know, hearing things like "Welcome aboard kiddo!" and "Hope you survive!" sort of comments.

I put on a fake smile, slinking to the nearest railing and leaning on it as I stared off into the vast waters. I believed I would become stronger as a person by doing this, but I had no idea that I would become stronger in more ways than one on this sea of opportunity.

On an Island in the North Blue..

Rin's POV

Fixing up the blankets and towels on the laundry line, I couldn't hear my mother over the billowing winds the first time when she called out my name, but when she called a second time, I answered back "Yes Mother?"

She ushered me over, leading me back to the house as she said "We need to talk."

Walking with her inside, I caught the sight of my grandmother Esmerelda, a very old woman with slightly tannish wrinkled skin, shorter than my mother, wearing a blouse, skirt, and a silk bandana on her head of silver hair, sat on the couch while sewing a beautiful blanket. She didn't seem to notice us coming in, but once I sat across from her, she brought her focus on me and my mother who made her way next to me. It was a silent living room until she spoke "Rin, 18 is an age where you make your own decisions for the future that lies ahead of you. And as you know, every person comes at many crossroads in their life. That time has come for you."

I stared in confusion "...I don't understand? What's going on?"

Grandmother Esmerelda looked to my mother, nodding lightly. "It is time Ursa, she must decide." She said softly.

My mother sighed wistfully, began "Sweetheart, I have taught you everything you know. I raised you, I loved and supported you every step of the way...but now that your at an age where you can choose what to do with your life, you have a few options set before you." She stopped, closing her eyes "Grandmother Esmerelda is leaving the island, but she is the only one who can teach you more...more than I can teach you. That is why she is willing to take you with her... if you want to."

She then took my hand in her's as she finished "But if you choose to go with her, I cannot come, for I have to stay."

Stunned, I looked to my grandmother for an answer, but all she did was nod silently. I brought my gaze back to my mother "But...why can't you come with us?"

"Because I made a promise to someone that I would wait for them, and I intend to keep that promise." Her once small smile then turned to a sad frown "You have to decide. To go with her, or stay with me without ever learning what this world has to offer."

My focus was entirely on the ground now that my mind began to race. _It's so sudden, I have to choose which to sacrifice. Do I give up the chance learning what's out there_ _...or do I give up my mother?_

The more I thought about it, the more a single thought began to form. _But only one of these will help me find what I'm looking for._

I bit my bottom lip in hesitation, already beginning to regret what was gonna come out of my mouth. "...I...wish to learn."


End file.
